Learning About LOVE
by Guard Girl
Summary: Lily Evans is not beautiful, popular, outgoing, or even the brightest in the class. She's really just your average Hogwarts student. So why is that the sexiest man alive, James Potter, has taken a liking to her? (more indepth summary inside)


Ah, first fanfiction in a long, long time. Let me say, this isn't my first attempt since Take Me To My Bliss; I just can't get a good story plot out. This is going to be your usual cannon, with some twists. I may add a character or two, but not make up the whole story of OCs. FYI: I don't like Peter Pettigrew. Therefore, he's not in my story. Haha  
  
Summary: Lily Evans is /not/ beautiful, popular, outgoing, or even the brightest in the class. She's really just your average Hogwarts student. with huge glasses that partially cover her huge bug-green eyes and obnoxiously orange/red hair. So why is it that the sexiest person alive, James Potter, taking a liking to her? Does he see the beauty underneath?  
  
guard_girl586@yahoo.com for questions or comments.  
  
--------------  
  
Lily Evans sighed as her glasses slipped down her nose for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. That's a draw back of these huge glasses. every time she goes to read, they always slip. it agitated her but what could she do? It's not like she could put something in her eyes to make her see well! Ha! The thought! (A.N: This IS the 1970's, and the wizarding world.) She flipped the next page in her fantasy/romance novel (watched her glasses slide a bit more) and this time sighed with envy. The main character just got the hottest man in the whole book and now they were snogging. She paused and looked out the window of the Hogwart's Express and watched Scotland zoom by. If only she had that "perfect man."  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily's friend, Katherine, asked. Katherine had a bit more beauty than Lily did. She had long stick-straight brown hair that went to the center of her back. Oval chestnut eyes were perfectly placed on her perfect face with a cute little nose and perfect lips. Lily liked the way that Katherine looked, but had no motivation to start looking like her. Make-up and make-overs were not her thing. So what if she had tangly orange/red hair that refused to lie straight-always in tiny curls! This is what her genes gave her, she wasn't about to change it.  
  
"Oh, just my book," Lily replied, looking back down to her reading (glasses slipping down a bit more), pages upon pages full of words. She knew that those words would keep her friend quiet a bit more for her to finish up the chapter.  
  
She glanced up at Katherine and saw her adjusting her bra. Katherine was very self-conscious about the size of her chest, always wanting them bigger. Lily didn't understand why. If she had much of a bigger chest, she'd fall forward since she was so skinny. Lily had caught her a few times taking tissues and stuffing her bra before a hot date with one of the three hottest guys in the school.  
  
Ah, yes. those three. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They were so hot that they made the sun look chilly. James had this disgustingly black bed-head hair that it was so messy, he managed to pull it off as slick. He was the second tallest out of the group, had glasses but he managed to make them look good, unlike Lily's. He was basically smart, funny, and had a mischievous bone inside of him that enjoyed. well, mischief! He made his other buds join in on his fun, neither of them objecting and always willing to make them, and others, laugh along with their pranks.  
  
Sirius was the tallest out of the three with a slight tan on him. Usually that sort of trait is unattractive (AN: Remember! This is Europe back in the 1970's!) but he, too, made it seem so bite-worthy. He had black hair, like James, but was straight and fell to around his neck. It was long enough for you to grab a fist full of it as you were snogging him. Not that Lily would know. she heard that from Katherine. Sirius was also known to be a bit of a playboy. Not so much as a womanizer, that's for old geezers, but he pulled it off as a cool thing to do. Sadly, a lot of men in Hogwarts were taking after this trait.  
  
Remus, the last of the three was a lot more down to earth and a lot subtler. He was more mature than the other two, and you could feel that in his aura when you were talking to him. He had sandy brown hair that he pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were honey and his smile just as sweet. Lily found him the most attractive, not only because of his looks, but because he was smart, kind, and also knew how to have a good laugh.  
  
So why did Lily know this much about the Troublesome Trio? One reason, and one reason only: She wanted to date at least one of them. maybe not even date, just snog. Hey, that's every other girl's dream! And only so many get to fulfill it; Katherine is one of them. Lily was not exactly an expert in the romance department, never really had a serious boyfriend, and for that matter, has not kissed a guy yet so far in the sixteen years of her life. This was her second to last year of Hogwarts. She was not going to go into her final year next year and still be a prude.  
  
And that was when the Terrific Three stepped into Katherine and Lily's compartment.  
  
-------------  
  
Yeah, I decided to leave it at that. So how do you like it? Yes? No? Leave a note so I know. ( Trust me, there'll be some things that'll make Lily not so. "Joan Doe." It'll probably end up like a love-hate sort of thing. ^_~ So what if it's short. This is just the prologue. heehee 


End file.
